


Aftermath

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

 

'  Taking a deep breath, Castiel flicks the safety back on and steps away. Holding the man's terror-filled eyes, he releases the magazine onto the floor and clears the chamber before deliberately tightening his fingers, crushing the barrel in a teeth-jarring squeal of bending metal .

"If I wanted to kill you," he says softly, "I wouldn't need a gun to do it. I don't, however, and I would appreciate the same courtesy from you."

He thinks, staring down into that horror: if I could, for the length of a year and a day, I'd give you this: when you close your eyes in search of rest, you won't find it; when you take a mouthful of food or drink of water, the taste will revolt you; when you look upon the sons of men for companionship in your joy and your troubles, you will never find it; and when you offer your companionship in theirs, they will reject it. I forebear to wish that they try to shoot you, however, a mercy that humanity hasn't accorded to me. '

 

-The Game of God, Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Aftermath-572026324


End file.
